


The Comments From Those You Love

by Jerrieschild



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Im tired, Youtuber AU, made this up at four am, twitch au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerrieschild/pseuds/Jerrieschild
Summary: Harleen Quinzel, more commonly known as Harley from DecayingGay , is a rising internet star. While her channel is mostly stunts, trends, and other stupid things she does the occasional vlog too. Her fans mean the most to her but when one user by the name of Ivysgarden starts to pop up things take a turn for the better.Pamela Isley, known as Ivysgarden is a small channel based on showing different types of plants and different things that can help them grow. Now as boring as it may sound her fans tell her she has a very soothing voice. One day she saw a channel called DecayingGay on her homepage and was immediately hooked.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 22
Kudos: 103





	1. Stunts and Plants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Harlivy Discord Server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Harlivy+Discord+Server).



It was a normal day for Harleen Quinzel. She walked into her filming studio after she fed her three dogs Bud, Lou, and Bruce. The blonde sat down by her desk and turned on her camera.

“Hey my little Harlings. Today’s video will be a little different… Ha! Just kiddin, I'm gonna perform a backflip off the roof of my apartment into a four foot pool.” Was Harley nervous? No, not really. Was she doing this to get a rise out of her fans? Absolutely. “We will be having a special guest star though. My dear beloved friend Black Canary from the channel Birds of Prey. Go check ‘em out because they make awesome covers and combat demonstrations, link in description.”

“Thanks for having me. Now, shall we get started on the stunt?

“Of course.” Harley cut the camera so they could move scenes.

“Harleen, how have you been? Still single and gay?” “Ya know it baby. I’ve just not found the right girl yet.” “I get it, well not really but you get the gist of it. That perfect one will come around, sooner or later. I’m sure of it.”

The two blondes then started climbing the staircase to the roof, talking about love lives and relationship goals when Harley got a notification from a single user by the name of Ivysgarden. She didn’t think much of it, her mind focused on the stunt at hand. 

Black Canary or known to friends as Dinah Lance stood tall and proud on the very tip of the roof as Harley set up her camera on a small patch of flat cement. Once she started it up she ran , almost slipping seven times, to Dinah to start. 

“Okay. Here we go. So Canary will give me a short talk about form just ta make sure I don’t get hurt. Now I did gymnastics so I know a little bit about form. What can we add ta my knowledge?”

“First you have to know when you will be flipping. An immediate or waiting flip affects the form you take on take off. If you desire to go into a flip immediately you will want to arch your back and jump up high. For a waiting flip you will simply launch with your feet. Just try to stay in the proximity of the pool. We don’t need you going splat on the pavement.”

The two blondes laughed the dark humored joke and continued on with the video. “I’m thinking of doin an immediate flip. Just ta make it a little more fun.”

\-------------

Pamela Isley was scrolling through her YouTube feed as she watered her Wolfsbane plants that she keeps in her bedroom. Her YouTube channel about the different types of plants and how they react was small but it was enough to keep her busy. Her friend Selina moved out recently to start living with her boyfriend Bruce Wayne. Bruce had a channel that focused on helping to start businesses and he and Selina were a power couple. And as much as she shipped them she once again felt lonely. They texted often and made plans to meet up but it still wasn’t enough. 

Her babies though, were helping her fill her loneliness. She carefully stroked the leaves of the wolfsbane with her gloved right hand. When she was finished giving her baby a quick drink she removed her glove and continued scrolling. As she did she stopped on a video labelled _Pretending to do couples yoga_ by a channel called DecayingGay. The girl in the thumbnail was gorgeous and just looking at her made Pam’s cheeks flush. 

_Damn, she’s hot._ The inner voice of her wolfsbane plant spoke. Yes, Pamela has created voices for her plants as if she could talk to them. And honestly it feels that she can. Her mind seems to connect with them, which is strange but according to a psychic medium it was because she might have the psychic ability to communicate with them. This knowledge inspired her to create her channel in the first place.

She clicked on the video and was immediately surrounded by what seemed to be an angel’s voice. “Wow. Isn’t she cute Gillies?” She asked her Western Underground Orchid. The plant, named and known as Gillies, spoke to her. _Yesh. She’s really cute._

Pam then clicked on the channel to find many more videos. She continued scrolling and started a binging session, quickly subscribing to ensure she sees more of this girl. Anything to see more of this girl


	2. Herbs and Injuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for more nervous gay Pamela.

Pamela currently on her fifteenth video of DecayingGay when she got a notification for a new video. She pressed the pop-up as fast as she could. 

_Eager are we?_

“Oh hush Gillies.” Once again she was surrounded by the voice of her savior. She didn’t even know this girl and she was crushing hard. Of course that knowledge will stay with her and her babies. 

As she continued on she noticed that the two blondes in the video were on a roof. The moment Harley jumped Pam freaked out. Even as she landed in the pool just fine the redhead was concerned. Soon after the splash Harleen arose from the water and stepped out of the pool.

Pam noticed the change in the girl immediately. The blonde was limping on her right side. The side effect of the flip was barely visible, only people who paid close enough attention could tell that there was an issue. She started scrolling through the comments once the video was done to see if anyone else noticed. And through all of those comments she found none that noticed. With that knowledge, Pamela took it upon herself to make sure the girl was alright. She brought up the comment box and started typing away.

_“Hey. Is that ankle of yours okay? I noticed that you were limping a bit. I know the perfect herbal remedy to help that heal faster so you can get back to your stunts and stuff. Just let me know.”_

She looked over the comment a few times to make sure it was okay, before pressing ‘post’. Pam then set her phone on the table and went to go start filming her next video. As she hit the record button on her camera she heard Gillies tell her that her phone buzzed. She brushed it off and continued on with her video. 

“Hey guys. I know I said I would give you a video on rare deadly plants and how to identify them. And we will get to that after I give you all a little update. I know none of you asked for it but I really need to get this off my chest.

I’m straight…

Nah I’m kidding. I’m as straight as the scribble lines I draw. I’m gonna start listing some plants. And first we are gonna start with my beloved Wolfsbane. Now for those that don’t know him, this is Raygan…”

Pamela rambled on and on until she found that her video was full enough. She pressed the button to stop recording and walked over to Gillies. Pam grabbed her phone and saw a notification on her Instagram from a verified account. And as soon as she saw the name Pam’s nervous gayness spiked higher than space itself. 

DecayingGay.

The message read, _“Hey Ivysgarden. It’s Harleen aka DecayingGay from YouTube. I saw that you knew a way to help with my ankle. Also it’s doing okay, a little swollen and it hurts when I step. Thanks for noticing, not many people do._

Pamela’s whole body was shaking. For someone with such a cool toned voice you would think she’d be laid back. Nope! Her nerves were high, her anxiety was higher.

 _Hi. Sorry for the late reply. I was filming a bit. I do know something or another. What are you looking for as a heal?_ She responded shakily. As she waited for a reply she posted a picture of Raygan basking in the moonlight. _Nothing better than a few poisonous plants living their best lives. Raygan is happy._

She then got a notification of a new follower. Again she freaked out. Does one even need to say? Pam had been following Harley for a bit before the video was posted about the stunt.  
  
 _H: It’s cool. Something to get me back on my feet quickly. Also do you think you can come over to help? I know we don’t know eachother but I’d like to._ This simple message from Harley brought the blush back to Pam’s face in a matter of one second flat.

P: _Uh, yeah! I mean sure. I’ll bring the herbs just um, leave me your address and I’ll be there soon._

—————

“Holy shit! I just invited a girl I’ve never met over! Canary! Does this mean she could be it?”

“Harleen. Don’t work yourself up. If she’s the one you’ll know when you see her in real life. Just think of it as a magnet. You’ll feel it. No, can I get back to my video?” Dinah spoke over the phone.

“Uh, yeah. Thanks Canary.” She hung up the phone and continued to pet Bruce’s head. He was her company more than Bud and Lou because they liked to play more. Bruce was always by her side like a guard dog. Harley and Bruce were watching Ivysgarden while they waited for the girl. The clock ticked slowly. 

Harley stared at her tv screen. How has she not noticed the beauty that is Ivysgarden. Her voice was alluring, soft, it could put anyone under a spell. And boy is that what happened to Harley. She may not know it but the two were falling for eachother and they didn’t even meet in real life yet.

Soon there was a knock on Harley’s door. Bud and Lou started barking for a second but Bruce calmed them down. Harley walked to the door and braced herself. What’s behind the door could be life changing. She took a few more breaths and tossed her blue pigtail away from her face, followed by the pink one.

When the blonde opened the door there was someone she had never expected…

It was the pizza guy, Barry Allen

“Barry, what are you doing here?”

“Just thought I’d drop by. Also there is a redhead on her way up to see you. Ran into her on the sidewalk. Also I brought you a free pizza.”

Harley chuckled, “Thanks Barry. I am kinda meeting that girl, she’s helping me with my ankle. If you could, um, go.”

“Sure thing. Do you want anything? It’s on me.”

“Thanks, but I’m good. If I think of anything I’ll let you know.” “Alright, bye Quinn.” “Bye Allen!” Harley shouted as he ran off. Harley and Barry used to work at a pizza place called Morticia’s. Yeah, like the mom from the Addams Family. Barry works there part time while he starts his gaming channel. Harley on the other hand moved to full time YouTube. She does like to stop into Morticia’s once in a while.

There was another knock on her door frame. She knew it was the beloved redhead mostly because the door was still open.

“Hey! Come in, come in. Don’t mind my dogs, they won’t hurt anyone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger. I'm really trying to keep ya'll around. Subscribe to stay up to date.


	3. Hearts and Terrors

The blonde stepped out of the doorway to let Pam in. She led her to the red sofa where Bruce was sitting beside.

“This is my humble abode.” As Harley had finished saying that she stepped a little too hard. Her leg gave out from under her. Pam quickly caught her, well she kinda caught her. The red head tripped over absolutely nothing. When she landed on the carpeted floor Harley then fell on top of her, therefore breaking her fall.

“Why don’t we get that ankle fixed before anything else happens.”

“Yeah. Tell me something about you.” Harley jutted out as the two stood up. Pam led her over to the couch and helped her sit down before grabbing her bag of remedies.

“Well. My name is Pamela Isley. I live a few miles from here. Um, I dropped out of college to become a YouTuber for some strange reason. Though it is probably the best thing I could have done for myself.”

“Wow. That’s really cool. I did the same thing. I was going for a psych major. Started YouTube and liked it more. Dropped out to become full-time on youtube. What were you going for?”

“Botany. As you can tell I love plants. Are you allergic to any of these?” Pam asked the blonde, holding out different bags of compresses labelled; Comfrey, Calendula, Rosemary, and Lavender. The blonde shook her head in response, willing Pam to continue. 

“Okay. So these are my favorite herbs to help heal sprains. I’m just gonna apply this Calendula compress. This will clear up any inflammation. Keep it on for about an hour or when the pain starts to fade and then remove it. Once the pain starts to come back you can apply another compress and repeat. Got it?”

“Yep. Thanks Doctor Isley.” The redhead glared at her. “Did I strike a sore spot?”

Pam left her to stew on the comment for a bit before laughing. 

“You’re fine hun. I was just messing.” Harley sighed out in relief. She wouldn’t admit it to anyone but she was scared that she had pushed away a new friend and possibly a new girlfriend.

“You wanna hang out here for a while? I, uh, kinda like having you around. We can do anything. I’ve got board games, video games, movies. You name it and we can do it.” The blonde thought she sounded desperate, but she kind of was. Now that the girl was here she didn’t want her to leave.

“I would love to but I have tons of plants I need to look after. Raygan, Gillies, and Fallon will be upset if I don’t get back to them. I won’t hear the end of it.” Pam stated. She looked to the blonde to apologize but she saw the cutest sad face ever.

“You can bring them here. Bud, Lou, and Bruce won’t hurt them. I promise.” The redhead thought for a bit. She nodded and signaled for the blonde to sit up.

“You want to come with me?” The blonde nodded aggressively and Pam helped her onto her feet. While Pam was carrying most of their weight she basked in the fact that she was so close to the girl she desperately wanted to kiss. But she would tell that to no one. Not even Selina.

\----------

“So, you named Bruce after the YouTuber Bruce Wayne?”

“Yeah. At the time I thought he was cute. But as you can tell my channel name I’m hella gay. And also decaying a little.” This caused the two to laugh for a bit. They had set up the plants on Harley’s kitchen island. Since that got the most sun in the house.

“I find that a little ironic because my best friend is dating him. She moved out a little while ago to live with him. I don’t know how they met but they are the power couple of YouTube.”

“Your best friend is Selina Kyle?!”

“Shh, not so loud. Fallon doesn’t like loud noises.” Harley blushed quickly and apologized. The redhead smiled at her and patted her shoulder. Harley had pulled out her Xbox and they were playing a game of 7 Days to Die. They seemed to make a good team and were surviving very well. Though Pam had died many many times. So many hours had passed that it was 11pm.

“You wanna make a ghost game video? Be thrill seekers?” Harley asked the redhead. Pamela looked confused but nodded nonetheless.

“What game?”

“The Midnight Game. We basically summon the Midnight Man into the house, we walk around with candles until 3:33am. Then he is supposed to leave. After that we do other things. We can also call some friends to help lighten the mood.”

“But your ankle-”

“Will be fine. As long as I have you. I promise, Red.” Harley is unsure of where this confidence to express her feelings so soon came from, but she was proud of it. She saw the blush rise on Pamela’s cheeks and inwardly awed. The girl was so cute.

“Red?” And then Harley blushed.

“I’m sorry. I guess it’s just a cute nickname. I won’t use it if you don’t like it.”

“I love it, Harls.”

And so the two prepared to play the Midnight Game. They called in Barry, Dinah, Selina, and Bruce. Now they weren’t planning on actually posting the video but they might as well film it for proof of paranormal activity.

“Okay so we need six candles, a lighter, six pieces of paper, a wooden door, salt, and a pin. Light the candles, place them on the paper with our full names on it in front of a wooden door, go outside of the room and knock twenty-two times with the final knock being exactly at midnight, open door and blow out the candles, close door, wait for a few seconds and then relight the candles. Then start moving around your home. Don’t stop moving or the Midnight Man will find you. If your candle blows out relight it within ten seconds or prepare to be found by the Midnight Man. If you fail, surround yourself in a circle of salt. The game ends at 3:33 am.

“What’s the pin for?” Dinah asked. Harley looked her dead in the eyes and said, “To sacrifice a drop of everyone’s blood to the Midnight Man.”

“Oh hell no.” Barry spoke.

“Fuck that shit in the ass.” Bruce said very monotone.

“Come on guys. We’re already here so we might as well.” Selina said, attempting to knock sense into the boys. The two boys sighed but agreed. It was now 11:30 and the final knock on the wooden door had to be at midnight.

They set up for the game and were about to finish the invitation. Once the final knock hit the house fell incredibly colder.

“I hope my babies won’t be too cold.” Pamela said, stepping closer to Harley.

“I’m sure they’ll be fine, Red.” And the game was started. The group walked around with only hearing whispers and splitting up, until Dinah began screaming.

“What’s wrong?!”

“I saw a humanoid figure. It was terrifying. I don’t get scared but that creeped me the fuck out. It was walking towards me with red glowing eyes.”

“Yeesh, heavy stuff.” Selina said before elbowing Pam in the side. “Can we talk for a bit?” The redhead nodded but looked at Harley to make sure it was okay. The candle’s glow had just barely lit up Harley’s face but it was enough for Pam to fall into a daze.

“Pamela. If you stand still the Midnight Man will get you.” This should have brought out a bit of sense, but it didn’t. Instead, it brought out the demon within her. Pamela turned away from Harley and quietly started to walk away from the group. The Midnight Man didn’t want to alert the others for what he was going to do. Pam continued to walk towards the door, grabbing her plants and running to Harley’s bathroom, locking the door behind her. Her breathing was staggered. Her eyes in a daze. The Midnight Man had gotten her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop, another cliffhanger


	4. Darkness and Lightness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. We get a little view into the confusing world of feelings

Harley had noticed the change in the atmosphere as soon as Pam had vanished. She felt alone. Against literally anyone’s better judgment she split from the group and went to find her. At first she thought she had gone to the kitchen to be with her plants, upon not finding her there and her plants gone too, Harley started to worry. 

Harley followed her instincts, by instincts she followed Bruce, to the bathroom next to her spare room. The soft sound of crying was released in short jagged sobs.

“Pam? Red, are you okay?” 

“I-Harley? P-please, help.” Harley’s heart clenched at the sound. She attempted to turn the nob, finding it locked. She thought to herself for a few seconds, inevitably deciding to break the door down. She whispered to Pam to make sure she wouldn't hurt the girl. The blonde backed up until she hit the hallway wall before sprinting at the door. The door did open but Harley fell into the lap of the crying redhead.

“Pam. What’s wrong, what happened? Was it the Midnight Man? What did he do?”

“I- He- They-... Harley. All of them. You, Selina, my babies they- Why is your hair pulled into a unicorn horn?” Harley became thoroughly confused. The other girl was behaving strangely. “Harley, there’s four of you!” 

_ Hallucinations _

“Red. You gotta snap outta this.” And then Pam went into another fit of crying. “Selina! Help me!” Harley shouted as loud as she could. The other’s footsteps were loud and clear. Selina and Bruce ran in first followed by everyone else.

“Harley! What happened?” Selina asked. Harley who was now also in an absolute panic crying phase struggled to speak. She held Pamela close hoping that would be enough to pull her out of this. Pam held on tightly in response.

_ She’s conscious enough to respond physically. Thank god. _

“She vanished and I-I went looking for her. I found her in here crying, talking about her plants, me, us, and a “him”. She said something about me having a unicorn horn and then said there were four of me. I-”

“I told you this was a bad idea-”

Bruce was cut off by Selina, “Kiss her.” Everything stopped so the girl repeated herself. “Harley, kiss her.”

“What?!”

“She’s hallucinating. She needs to be brought back into the real world. The Midnight Man is manipulating her mind to show her her worst fears. I know for a fact one of them is you not liking her.”

“But I do like her. I really do.”

“Then prove it. Pam has had bad experiences with love, she’s afraid. Help her see that she doesn’t need to be afraid of liking you. Of you not liking her back. Please Harley, her conscience depends on you. Don’t let the Midnight Man take her away from you.” Through Selina’s monologue Pam’s cries only got loud, an occasional ‘no’ slipping from her lips.

“Okay.”

\---------

In Pam’s head she was fighting her inner demons. She wasn’t knocked out, she was very awake but she couldn’t really tell what was going on. All she knew is that Harley was holding her tightly.

Pam stood on top of a building, the city around her burning. Her skin was tinted green, her hair flowing in the hot air, the leaves growing naturally from her red tresses. Anyone that neared her was killed by the toxic fumes surrounding the area she stood in. All of Gotham was surrounded by killer plants. Her plants, her creations, her family. But then there was the only human left alive, Harleen Quinzel. Or so she thought.

“Pammy. I know how much they hurt you but please stop before you hurt yourself.” Harley was in a red and black jester costume, her blue eyes pleading for the half plant to spare her life. And when Pam’s eyes met Harley’s a sharp tree branch was hurtled at the girl below, stabbing her through the abdomen.

“NO! Harley!” Pam jumped, landing on the concrete below. She was unfazed, rushing towards Harley and falling to her knees beside her. She grabbed the blonde’s hand and pulled it to her chest. “Harley, I’m so sorry.”

“Red?”

“Shh, save your energy.”

“Red, I’m going to die. But there’s only one thing I need you to know.”

“I’ve told you how much I’ve cared. But you never knew the truth. It was all a lie.” With that Harley grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a hate filled kiss. Or in her mind that’s what it seemed like. 

\---

Pamela’s cries quieted down the moment the blonde’s lips touched her own. Her breathing had slowed but her heart was skipping beats. Her left arm wrapped around Harley’s waist and she kissed her back. The two pulled away and blushed furiously.

“I told you it would work.” Selina spoke. Harley looked away first, staring down at the ground in awkwardness

“Um, let’s-”

“Yeah, uh. Let’s not talk about this.”

“Oh my fucking god!” Selina shouted.


	5. Temporary

Hey loves. I’ve got a little treat for you guys. Chapter five is a chapter purely dedicated to you guys. It’s an honorable mentions chapter. It will consist of the fans talking about Harley and Pammy. If you wish to have your name mentioned let me know in the comments. I have a few from Discord already. Looking forward to seeing you in the chapter with me.


	6. Discords and Idiots (no offense guys)

_ Deep within the DecayingGay Fans discord server... _

Harleens_boobs: Did any Harlings see that Harley followed some unknown plant lady? 

Jerrieschild: Yeah. Her name’s Pamela Isley. I did some research on her as soon as I noticed.

Ivy Can Tend My Garden: Lol. Yeah. She’s a sweetheart. She knows all kinds of plants and herbs to help people.

Im_decaying: The girl posted a comment about some injury Harley got. I think she was fishing for attention.

Jerrieschild: Of course youd think that, thats literally all you do

Harleens_boobs: she makes a good point there Faith

I ship Pamleen: Maybe Harley can finally find her perfect girl. She’s been looking for years.

Im_decaying: still think she was fishing for attention

Ivy Can Tend My Garden: We get it Faith.

Selina’s my Kween: But, Pamela Isley is friends with Selina Kyle. Which means she also knows Bruce Wayne.

Harleens_boobs: true. But what does that have to do with Harley following Pamela

Selina’s my Kween: idk bro, just thought about it. I’m sure if Ivysgarden and DecayingGay get to know eachother they’ll start to like each other.

I ship Pamleen: We can call them DecayingGarden, or Pamleen, or IvysGay

Ivy Can Tend My Garden: That would be a true statement. Ivy is very gay.

Im_decaying: If anything we should call them Harlivy

Jerrieschild: Thought you thought Pam was fishing for attention Faith

Skinny Witch: Faith, you’re mind fucking us all

Ivy Can Tend My Garden: That just sounds wrong

Harleens_boobs: Oh ya, mhmm, you have so much room to talk.

I ship Pamleen: no more talking about that right now

Brooke is dumb: frt what happens if they do start to like each other

Selina’s my Kween: That should be obvi. We have a fucking field day, print posters, make ship art, y’know normal fan things.

Skinny Witch: As your ruler I command you to write as many fanfics as possible

Brook is dumb: yes your highness

Im_decaying: I aint sayin it.

Jerrieschild: yes your grace

I ship Pamleen: of course my liege

Brooke is dumb: Faith, just listen to our majesty

Mae Dragon: What did I miss

GayPuppy: They’ve been talking about how Faith thinks Pam Isley aka Ivysgarden is fishing for attention from Harley

Yummyharley: Im glad I wasnt the only one sitting here reading and not saying anything

GayPuppy: I gotchu

Skinny Witch: For real, We have to make as much art and stories to make this ship real

Tonithegerm: dont you think that’s a little forceful?

Skinny Witch: no

Harleens_boobs: no

Ivy Can Tend My Garden: definitely not. 

Tonithegerm: ok

Barrisscoffees: So how are we going to start this ship?

Killing Eve owns my wig: Are we all going to get credit for creating the ship?

Mae Dragon: let’s start with the ship art. Posting it on instagram to gain attention

Brooke is dumb: true true. Sounds like a plan

Skinny Witch: Did everyone from the beginning of this die or smth

Selina’s my Kween: You wish bitch

Skinny Witch: fuck off Harper

Jerrieschild: sorry what? I was drawing fanart

Skinny Witch: I was gonna say fuck off to you too.. Nah I still am going to say fuck off

Jerrieschild: thank you your highness

Jerrieschild: guys?

Jerrieschild: gays?

Jerrieschild: WhErE THe FUcK Did YOu ALl gO TO

GayPuppy: NORTE CHICO

Im_decaying: Okay so maybe Pam wasn’t trying to get attention

I ship Pamleen: I’m glad you've come to your senses.

Skinny Witch: fuck off Faith

Literally everyone: Stop it Diana

Wreck: Do you guys ever sleep?

Jerrieschild: no

Skinny Witch: of course not, you know this

Wreck: whatever

Harleens_boobs: Can we label Pam as #clownfuckerannonymous 

Barrisscoffees: That seems very specific. Who’s the clown?

Harleens_boobs: Harley duh

Jerrieschild: What? Sorry I was making that hashtag famous

Selina’s my Kween: I thought you were drawing

Jerrieschild: I can multitask Harper

Skinny Witch: Bitch, no you can’t

Ivy Can Tend My Garden: CAN WE GET BACK ON TOPIC?!?!?!?!?!?!

Wreck: yeah, okay so we’re starting with the ship art?

Skinny Witch: yes. And once we get attention to the ship we can start writing fanfics

Yummyharley: Okay, but I still can’t believe this small channel girl is friends with Selina Kyle.

Ivy Can Tend My Garden: She has a name bro

Yummyharley: I know

I ship Pamleen: I’m gonna draw them in a supervillain au style with powers and fucked up childhoods and experiments and shit.

Barrisscoffees: Odly specific but sounds cool anyway.

Brooke is dumb: Yeah! Give Pamela the ability to control all plant life because she likes plants so much.

Mae Dragon: What powers would Harley get?

Tonithegerm: Why would she need powers when she’s a bad bitch anyway. How about we give her incredible flexibility and totally make her lose her mind.

Im_decaying: we can call Harley; Harley Quinn and Pam; Poison Ivy. Are those semicolons appropriate?

Jerrieschild: Probably not

Skinny Witch: Alright all you gays and allies let’s get this ship on the fucking charts

Everyone: Yeah!


End file.
